


What did I do to deserve this?

by AustonMB



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Smut, Highschool AU, M/M, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustonMB/pseuds/AustonMB
Summary: Dwight, a student at MacMillan High doesn't have the best life, but a meeting with another troubled student may change both of their lives for the better.





	What did I do to deserve this?

The bell that signaled the end of school rang. Dwight picked himself up from his desk and turned in the completed AP Calculus test that he revised over and over again to make sure he had gotten 100% on it.

He walked back over to his desk to pick up his backpack, but one of the known-to-be pesky kids put out their foot causing Dwight to trip and fall to the floor. Several of kids started to laugh at him pointing out the “Unfortunate events that have they had no idea what could’ve caused them.”

Dwight fought back the tears in his eyes; he made sure that he would do his best to ignore them and make sure they couldn’t see the bright red face and the few drops of tears that had started to show up on his face. He quickly made his way over to his backpack and left the room as fast as he could.

Dwight was a good student. A 4.5 GPA student who took many AP classes throughout his High Schooling career and always managed to succeed without too many troubles. Always willing to help people and would never hurt a fly. The only problem is when a group of people had tricked you, and people you once thought had been your friends when all along, they were just messing with you. It can be hard to grow up when the whole High school knows you as a “Queer” and/or “Cock-Loving Fag”.

Even with everything happening to Dwight around him, he had no problem shaking those things off. Dwight had never been one to get angry or complain about his life. Although Dwight would be lying if every now and then when the world seemed to hate him if he didn't stop to ask himself, “What did I do to deserve this?”

Dwight had started the walk back home; The sun beating down on him. This was considered an average day for him. Constantly getting picked on, getting weird looks from people, sitting alone during lunch. Nothing out of the ordinary, Plus he'd already known that when he got home, both of his parents would either be drunk, arguing, or a combination of both. This was all going to be over with soon. He would get accepted to a college far away. He would be given a nice scholarship would pay for everything. All he had to do was survive the rest of 11th and 12th grade.

When he neared his house, Dwight started feeling incredibly uneasy. He felt like he was being stalked. Not by one, definitely more than one. Anxiously, Dwight had picked up the pace to get to the safety of his home, but when he turned a corner to take a shortcut, he was greeted by some of his more frequent bullies.

“Oh look? It’s the little fag, been waiting for you here quite a while don’t cha know?” The leader smirked and popped his knuckles. “Today’s just one of those days where you just need to get some punches in ya feel me? It helps me with the stress of school, And since you love helping people Dwighty, you wouldn’t mind being a nice old’ punching bag for me, right?”

Dwight gulped and slowly backed up, only to have backed up into two other guys. They immediately grabbed him and held him in place. 

“What our old’ Dwight? What do you think you are doing? Come on it would be bad at all… for us. I can’t say the same for you though.” He delivered a quick side punch across Dwight’s face and caused his glasses to fly off and shatter. Tears streamed down his face.

“Now, I heard fags like getting touched in certain places am I correct? So that means you would enjoy this right?” He delivered a hard kick into the receiving man’s groin. This expunged all strength that Dwight had stockpiled. He had no choice but to give up all his durability and drop, just to be held up by the two henchmen behind him.

“Why don’t you join in on the fun you two?” Dwight heard before being tossed aside. Dwight curled up into a ball to protect his vitals while the three men wailed on him with a thousand kicks. This seems to last for hours on end before they finally gave up. Even though the trial was over, Dwight lacked the resilience to pick himself up and continue. It felt impossible to get up, but even then, he didn’t want to get up. Maybe he would just lay there and die. That would be better than living another day right of critical judgment? He didn't know what the point of continuing this endless cycle of all pain and no pleasure. Only two things crossed Dwight’s mind, First, What would be the point in continuing? Second, What did he do to deserve this?...

Dwight picked himself off the ground and check his phone. 8:30pm. “No New Notification.” The Screen flashed to him. How long had he just been laying there he wondered? He grabbed his Shattered Glasses, they had obviously taken a huge beating and weren't usable anymore. He had received them at a special place, Léry’s Optical shop. Saving them would just be nice because they had the exact measurements engraved into them.

Dwight hobbled back to his house, holding the side of his stomach that clearly had a fractured rib. It will heal itself he thought. He opened the door and was greeted with the sound of his parent’s slurring words and arguing upstairs. He wasn't phased by it though, he knew they would be like that. He made his way to his bed before putting his phone on the charger and then passing out on his bed.

Dwight managed the weekend just fine. His parents were too busy with their own lives to even bother to notice the dozen of bruises on Dwight’s body or even the fact he had been walking around without glasses everywhere he went. It hadn’t been too long though before Monday had come around and Dwight needed to go back to school.

The day was as normal as ever. The name calling, being side-eyed, the constant fear of doing something “wrong” to someone who clearly could beat him up. The only thing different is the weird looks from his teachers from the more than obvious physical differences.

The day went fast, except for the last class. It didn’t help when the teacher gave him a concerned look while having the perpetrators in the same room.

The teacher walked up to him, “Dwight… I have a kid coming in after class, but I’d like you to stay for a while so we can have a talk about your uhm… current condition. Would that be alright with you?” Dwight nodded his head. He knew he didn’t have anything better to do after school.

The bell rung. Dwight put away his notebook and writing tools and sat patiently in his desk waiting. Minutes after the bell rang, a man of a fairly decent build entered the room. He looked incredibly distressed which clearly stated he was desperate for something. Dwight couldn’t help but tune into the conversation they had. He couldn’t make out too much of it. All he knew is that man needed help in math or else he would fail and not be able to graduate.

“Dwight, come over here for a minute please.” This shocked Dwight back into existence. He picked himself up and carried himself over to the desk. “This is David, he is a student in my Geometry class. A senior who needs to pass this class. We’ve tried doing everything to help him get it except an at-home tutor. Would you be able to spend some time to help him, I would be happy to provide extra-credit or even waive your college board AP Calculus exam test.”

Dwight stared over to the other student. The other looked like if Dwight didn’t help him he would be ready to give up. “Yeah, I guess, If this will help him.” Dwight Shrugged. David’s face light up like a thousand stars in a clear sky. This surprised Dwight, he couldn’t remember the last time something was positively associated with himself. He was always the odd-man out, the other. He was now treated like a savior like he had a purpose. Dwight smiled back to the other boy.

“David if you could just sit over there for about 5 minutes while I talk to Dwight please.” David headed back to back to a desk to in the agreement. 

“Dwight… You are a great student, we both know that. I know that you would never hurt a fly and would go out of your to help anyone and everyone. So I’m assuming that this… was to intentionally hurt you just to hurt you am I correct?” Dwight grabbed his arm and looked down with a feeling of hesitation before nodding his head.

“Dwight, If this ever happens again you need to immediately call the police or let an authority know alright? This is very unacceptable and you shouldn’t have to tolerate this alright?” Dwight started to get teary-eyed feeling embarrassed on how much trouble he felt he was causing.

“David, Come back here for a second.” David popped up immediately and paced himself over to Dwight. “David, I want you to walk Dwight home from now long as long as you are being tutored by him alright?” David agreed like it was no big deal for him, but Dwight froze up to the thought of someone walking him home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> After what seems to be a lifetime I decided to write again. This time Kingfield, easily one of my favorite ships after David came out. A lot in my life has happened so I've been INCREDIBLY slow in writings Dreams if anyone has read that. The next chapter for Dreams is almost done and im excited about it! A lot of my time has been spent streaming (Twitch.tv/AustonMB Love shameless promotion) but I've gotten some free time that I've been writing a little. I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
